The present disclosure relates to data processing and, more specifically, to managing user authentication in association with application access.
In situations where a user desires to access an application (e.g., a corporate application hosted on a corporate artifacts server), the user may first be required to verify his identity before he is allowed to use the application's data. This may involve the user providing user credentials that are then authenticated by one or more authentication mechanisms. Once authenticated, the user is provided access to the application.
In some situations, the user's credentials may be authenticated on a computer that is separate from the computer that hosts the application to which he desires access. For example, an organization may use the Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (LDAP) to provide single sign on for different applications offered by the organization. Where LDAP is utilized, a user may login to an authenticated session by providing his user credentials to an authentication mechanism on an LDAP server. Once the user is in an authenticated session, he may be able to utilize multiple applications (e.g., multiple web services) that all acknowledge the authority of the LDAP server to grant access rights.